cascade_a_world_of_colorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Foci
Over the course of the game it is possible to get a total of 7 Foci levels. 2 at character creation, and 5 via leveling. Because this game system has 3 focus levels it is only possible to max 2 foci. The general formula for making a focus is as follows: # Should be flexible and useful # Specific and potent # Powerful and flexible There are three types of foci. Combat foci, Skill foci, Magic Foci. Combat foci should be focused on making your character better at the mechanics of combat. Skill foci are wide and varied it’s a sort of catch all for anything that’s not a magic or combat focus. Magic foci are the outlets by which one learns to use soft magic. Combat Duelist You have mastered the art of fighting one person. The distractions of widespread battle are merely an annoyance to you. You live to pit your wits and skills against your opponents in single combat. Each of the effects of this focus require that the user be fighting one person in melee, with no allies or enemies within melee range. * '''Level 1: '''When you take your first level in this focus advance your punch or stab by 1. When you decide to make an attack against your opponent, you may choose Savagery, Poise or Precision. Savagery increases the damage of your strike by 1. Poise increases your PAC by 1 until the beginning of your next turn. Precision increases your attack roll by 1. * '''Level 2: '''At the second level of this focus, any time your opponent misses an attack directed at you, they take damage equal to the shock damage of your main hand weapon. * '''Level 3: '''Each time you make an attack against an enemy that hits, you may take -2 to your next attack roll and attack again. You may repeat this attack any number of times, but the penalty gets larger with every attack. Guardian You fight not to serve yourself, but in the protection of others. You have humbled yourself and realized that to best serve your team, you must swallow your pride and be not the hero, but the protector. * '''Level 1: '''When you take your first level in this focus advance your punch or stab by 1. When you damage an opponent with an attack, halve their movement speed until the end of their next turn. If you are wielding a shield, you provide half cover to the allies adjacent to you. * '''Level 2: '''You can spend your action on your turn to increase the AC of yourself and all allies adjacent to you by 3. * '''Level 3: '''Any time you end your turn with movement left over. You may use that movement as an instant action to impose yourself between an allie and an enemy. If the pair are adjacent, you have the option to push back the smaller of the two 1 meter. Skill Snake’s Tongue Many in this world would call you a liar, even more people would call you convincing, and still yet more don’t know the truth. You weave tapestries with your words, brilliant and false. Each of the effects of this focus require that the user be lying to someone. * '''Level 1: '''When you take your first level in this focus advance your talk or lead by 1. Once per scene when you lie to an individual and fail the roll, you may come up with an alternate lie to tell them and re-roll. Success or fail, the subject is treated as if you have only told them the second lie. This could be explained as the character thinking ahead about what would happen if they tried to use a particular untruth, or suddenly realizing there is a much better way to get what they want. * '''Level 2: '''You can now use your skill with words for subtle hypnotism. Whenever you speak to someone, the first time you lie to them successfully in a conversation, you can decide whether or not they will remember this interaction once you leave. If you choose to keep them from remembering the experience, they will not remember it unless it is specifically brought to their attention. * '''Level 3: '''Whenever you talk to someone, at the beginning of the conversation, you can choose one thing that they assume to be true about you. This can be anything, but the more outlandish it is, the more quickly they will realize it to be untrue. Giving them the idea that you are king for example, could be an illusion dissolved as soon as they saw your face. If they realize the idea you gave them is false, they cannot treat it as if you have lied to them, but may be disappointed. Magic These foci are the ones which allow you to use soft magic. When using soft magic, you may use any number of dice from your casting pool to produce an effect. Failures give you the standard effect and reduce your casting pool by 1. Successes carry extra effects but reduce your casting pool by the difficulty. Unravelling You have the ability to tear away at reality around you. Your first forays into this power have had you tearing at reality and changing your surroundings to suit you. However… you have heard tale of people who have done so much more. * '''Level 1: '''When you learn of Unravelling gain a point of casting pool. You may use this focus for the following effects. ** Shards(2): You touch a nearby surface causing it to disintegrate into needle sharp projectiles that launch themselves at a target. This ability does 2d4 piercing damage. Each success past the difficulty deals 1 additional point of damage. Surfaces used to cast shards look as if they have been scratched and hacked away at. ** Flow(3): You can touch a surface and change its viscosity turning it into a liquid solid or something in between when you do. 30cm of matter you touch will behave as a solid or liquid. On a success, a meter of matter behaves the same way instead. * '''Level 2: '''Your knowledge of your powers expands somewhat, allowing you to treat the world as little more than subjective at times. You may spend a point of your casting pool to swim through 1 meter of material as an action. Additionally you can now use Shards as a touch attack. ** ShardsTouch(3): This spell deals 1d4 slashing damage to the target. On a success the target takes 3d6 slashing damage, and you are able to target another person with the ranged damage of this ability. * '''Level 3: '''Over time you have mastered the ability to undo reality granting the following abilities. ** Unmake(4): Your touch can temporarily remove things from existence, allowing you to carve away at people with your hands. Your touch attacks for the next minute after casting this spell deal 3d6 damage. On a success, they deal an additional 2 damage for each success above the difficulty. ** Temporal Sundering(7): This spell deals 5d6 psychic damage to its user. On a success, this spell deals no damage and allows the user to instantaneously create one of the following effects. *** Undo the last round of actions, starting at the beginning of your last turn. *** You and your allies gain a free round to do with as they please. *** Refresh the casting pools of yourself and up to 2 allies.